This invention relates to beverage bottles and, more particularly, to nonreturnable plastic beverage bottles for carbonated beverages.
Because glass bottles are relatively heavy and breakable, the use of plastic bottles for carbonated beverages (e.g., soda) has become widespread. However, plastic bottles are not without drawback, since synthetic resins practicable for use in making beverage bottles are CO.sub.2 -permeable. Thus, carbonated beverages in plastic bottles tend to lose their carbonation over a relatively short period of time (8-10 weeks), especially where the bottles are relatively small in size (e.g., one-half liter) and have correspondingly large surface area to volume ratios.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,480,168, 3,325,030, and 2,849,144 disclose plastic bottles of various types.